finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
North Bay Bridge
The North Bay Bridge 'is the doomed crossway in the [[Timeline|''Final Destination timeline]], before the explosion of Flight 180 that occured on April 26th, 2000. Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him and everybody. His girlfriend, Molly Harper was the only person to survive from the disaster in Sam's original premonition though it is unknown if there were any other people who survived it and were not on death's list. The Death toll is 86, but there looks to be a lot more people on the bridge, so it is posible that other, who weren't targetted, survived. The collapse occurs as the initiating disaster of Final Destination 5 and is the earliest known disaster in the film series. Cause of the bridge collapse Authorities reported that the bridge collapse was started from high winds. Construction workers working on the bridge caused it to weaken as well. Plot Many people flee Bus 1282 after the bridge starts to collapse, but Isaac stayed behind in the bathroom to have privacy to talk on his phone. Candice is trapped, and chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall off the bridge and is impaled on the mast of a sailboat. Isaac comes out of the bathroom unaware of what has happened and unable to stop the bus which falls off the bridge. Isaac is thrown against the windshield, and crushed as water floods the bus. The bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around. Sam helps Molly cross a beam that connects with the other side of the Bridge and she managed to get to the safe half of the bridge. Meanwhile, Olivia trips, and her glasses are kicked into the water by nearby bystanders. Sam helps Olivia along the beam, but due to her poor eyesight, she is left helpless as she falls into the water below. She resurfaces, but is crushed by a car that had fallen off the bridge. Nathan runs to Sam, but one of the cables detaches and strikes Nathan, killing him. The bridge then starts to tilt right, forcing a car to slide and destroy a railing, leaving no grip for Dennis to hold on to, and he tumbles off of the bridge, along with a fireman and a man in a blue shirt, but he grabs the edge of the bridge at the last second. He attempts to climb back up, but a car slides onto the tank which causes a tank to fall over, and spray Dennis with hot asphalt, melting his flesh, and killing him. Half of the bridge then starts to collapse, and Peter jumps onto a suspended guard rail. Sam gets a running start, and makes it as well. Finally, the other side bridge collapses completely. A truck then tips over, and multiple rebars fall and skewer Peter, and he dies and falls onto the concrete below. Molly, who's safe all along, screaming as a large metal sheet slides off the truck, bisecting Sam. Sam wakes up from the premonition, and stops the bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, then Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is alright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (which had previously caused his Death) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows to know what is happening, just in time for the bridge to start collapsing. After the event, Sam and Molly embrace each other, while the other survivors look at Sam in horror. '''Death toll: 86 Factual Backround The bridge itself is based on the real-life Lion's Gate Bridge in Vancouver, Canada. Filming location took place on the bridge, and the actors were filmed later at stunt stages. Editing was done to make it look like the bridge was really collapsing. It is also loosely based on the collapse of the Tacoma Narrows Bridge in 1940, which was caused in part by high winds, but mainly due to poor construction. No lives were lost then. Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting the bridge collapse. *Sam, along with everyone else, watches a video about corporate retreats. The title of said video has 180 in it. *The logging truck on the road is from a company called "Tagert", making a nod to Tagert Theatres, which would be the second premonition had by Nick O'Bannon ten years after the bridge collapse (movie continuity). *The song Dust in the Wind plays on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. Adding the numbers with each other (1 + 2 + 8 + 2) equals 13, the number known to bring bad luck. *Sam sees a truck loaded with logs, a reference to the Route 23 disaster from the second movie. *At certain points of the bridge renovation, cracks are visible on the asphalt. The crack which started the collapse was the result of two simultaneous cracks created by two construction workers. *Before getting on the bus, Sam spots a sign reading "watch your step". *While on the bridge, a worker holds up a sign reading "slow". *While crossing the bridge, a construction beaker falls off of the bridge, hits the concrete, and splashes into the water, foreshadowing Peter's fate during the collapse. *A dark shadow passes over Sam before he pricks his finger. *The strong winds, later said to have caused the disaster, shake the bus in a manner which only Sam can hear and feel. Survivors *Nathan Sears (Deceased) *Sam Lawton (Deceased) *Molly Harper (Deceased) *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Dennis Lapman (Deceased) *Olivia Castle (Deceased) *Isaac Palmer (Deceased) *Candice Hooper (Deceased) Casualties Presage Paper employees *Jennifer Alcott *Armond Babaian *Bradley Breyer *Chris Boylan *David Buckler *Kathy Fulton *Kelly Gaither *Marie Green *Bruce Higgs *Robert Johnson *Clive Morin *Stacy Nadu *Richard Sanchez *Heather Slay *Debbie White *Trevor Winn *Jane Woo Others *Bus Driver *Construction Worker *Man Trivia * The reason that this accident nor Sam and the survivors are ever mentioned again during the franchise is because all the people who knew about Death's List - namely Sam, Molly, Nathan, Peter, Dennis, Olivia, Isaac and Candice - had died . Everyone else, who wasn't associated with the list or investigating it, had believed this disaster to be a normal disaster; the only person who remained and knew about Death, was Bludworth. In Final Destination, Flight 180 is the first known story brought to the public about premonitions and death's list. Same with all the other disasters as the survivors had told other people about what was going on, and they lived to tell the tale. * This is the only accident in the film to be caused by natural events. According to a news report the bridge collapsed due to winds. * This is, so far, the third disaster in series (the first being Final Destination 2 and the second, The Final Destination) to show the characters making an attempt to escape from the disaster with exclusion to Final Destination and Final Destination 3, as no escape could have possibly been made from the event. References Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Opening Disaster Category:Final Destination (series)